villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: John Bosley
Let’s talk about Charlie’s Angels (2019). It’s not great and it’s a cliche storm, but I do think it did get a bad rap. It was fun enough to watch, and we can all talk about the villain in this movie. What do you have to say about John Bosley? Who Is He, and What Has He Done? John Bosley (or Bosley 001?) was the close friend of Charles "Charlie" Townsend and the personal go to between him and the Angels. After Charlie had passed away (or retired, that’s not made entirely clear), the agency hired multiple agents named "Bosley" to help the Angels around the world. Bosley had been asked to retire and step down instead of take over as the head of the agency. That didn’t sit well for him, as he believed that he was robbed of what was rightfully his own seat. After retirement, he started his own agency to provide services himself. Working with Alexander Brock, who is overseeing the creation of an energy power source called Calisto, Bosley is aware that it has one fatal flaw; inducing life threatening seizures to anyone at close range, and someone has been sent to the hospital because of it. Software designer and future Angel, Elena Houghlin, discovers the flaw, but was shut down by her boss Peter Flemming, who is seeking that source to sell to Bosley (who at that point is anonymous). Elena contacts the agency with the help of a coworker (who is also an Angel in secret), but before she can give them the details, Bosley’s assassin, Hodak, tries to kill her during a car chase which wound up getting a Bosley agent (Edgar Dessange, Jane Kano’s mentor) killed. Bosley’s smuggler, Jonny Smith, meets with Flemming (who the Angels: Sabina Wilson and Jane Kano were tracking), and Hodak shoots Flemming dead for not knowing how to activate or give control of Calisto over. Later in the movie, Bosley activates a bomb in the Townsend Agency, seemingly killing Sabina, Jane, and Bosley 341 or Boz (former Angel Rebekah). It looked like he saved Elena from the blast, but what he really did was abduct her. The whole time, the Angels thought Boz was the culprit up to that point. Bosley threatens both Elena and Brock for access to Calisto through Hodak. Brock easily caved, but Elena (who was wearing a gold collar and being threatened with that) didn’t, and Bosley has her coworker Langston (also Jane’s love interest) threatened to force her supposed cooperation. Bosley leaves the room with Hodak and Brock, locking the door and activating Calisto, believing that will kill Elena and Langston. However, Elena rigged the device to flash lights instead, and after Jane kills Hodak by throwing him off a balcony and having him impaled in an ice sculpture, Bosley fights Sabina and attempted to strangle her to death, but the other Angels who were undercover take out Brock and Bosley’s men. Bosley was telling a brief motive rant, but as soon as Boz was about to answer back, Sabina knocks him out with a right hook, and he and Brock were arrested. Does He Meet the Heinous Standard? I think he does, considering the other two villains, Eric Knox and Madison Lee (the latter was approved) have done a lot of damage, but Bosley’s actions are still considered a major threat. Comparing this to Madison planning to sell out about a hundred federal witnesses to feed her own attention-seeking ego, Bosley was willing to sell a device that he knew had been made into a biological weapon and does not care about the consequences nor does he care about who the victims would be. Madison had killed more, but Bosley was still about to leave a wake of destruction from his actions, considering he was not selling the device to the government or allies, but to terrorists and crime syndicates instead. Mitigating Factors I don’t think so. John Bosley by Patrick Stewart is apparently the same Bosley played by David Doyle in the 1976 TV series and by Bill Murray in the 2000 movie. He threw out all the good will he had before by doing the things he had done for the pettiest of reasons, and destroyed his own purpose he had before this as were as well. Him sparing Brock was not a redeeming factor, because he kept him alive just to show how impressive he is. His attempted murders of Sabina, Elena, Jane, Boz and Langston are all pretty cold as are his killings of Edgar and Flemming through Hodak. He did get along with his tailor, but that was never expanded on, and his family (his adopted mother and his brothers (Jimmy and Matt) were never mentioned on film. Final Verdict For this film, I say yes. Patrick Stewart would get a PE, and this will be the third PE that Naomi Scott would be playing against. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals